An Undeniable Destiny
by Ryuzaki-kun
Summary: Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina have a baby. Before dying, Minato asks a favor to his best friend, Uchiha Fugaku. He tells him that if no ones is there to raise Naruto, then, Fugaku will be the one to raise Naruto. Fugaku accepts. Crappy Summ. I know
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina had a baby the day of the Kyubi's attack. Before he died, Minato had asked his best friend, Fugaku, to care for Naruto if there was no one else that wanted to raise him. Fugaku agreed, but he didn't want his best friend to die...Yet, it was an undeniable fate...(Crap! I am starting to sound like Neji when he was Genin!! OO ...I know I suck at summaries...)

An Undeniable Destiny

Chapter 1 – Bijuus…!!

AN: This is my first try on writing a fanfiction, so please be kind. I came up with the idea for this fanfiction while I was reading Naruto Manga Chapter 366. Well, anyways, please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Masashi Kishimoto's characters. If I did, then, I will probably the happiest guy in the universe!! 

Thousands of raindrops began falling down the sky as a certain blonde man made his way out of the crowded hall toward the bathroom. It was around 10 o'clock in the morning and he had just finished doing some piles of heavy paperwork! As he walked inside the bathroom, he checked if there was anyone in it.

'_This is perfect! No one on sight!' _thought the man as he grinned to himself.

The man entered one of the empty stalls in the bathroom, and began forming some hand seals. Finally, connecting both his index finger and middle finger together of both hands, he said, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

PUFF!! Right beside the man stood another man who looked exactly the same as the other one. It was of course a clone. The man looked at his clone and both nodded as a sign of understanding plan. The man smiled and disappeared in a blink of an eye! The clone waited for about ten seconds before exiting the bathroom and back to his office, also, with a smile on his face. His smile, however, was gone as soon as it came when he saw several piles of paper stacked on his desk waiting to be checked by the Hokage. The clone froze on his way and blinked at the stacks of paperwork.

"**WHAT THE HELL!? THERE WAS NOTHING ON MY DESK THREE MINUTES AGO!!**", screamed the man nearly going crazy. Sighing, he walked back to his desk mumbling something about what checking stacks of papers had to do with being Hokage in the first place.

**Hospital of Konohagakure**

A red haired woman was reading a book by the title of, "Learning To Be A Good Mother", while she sat upright on a bed. The room she was in seemed to be frighteningly white. The walls were white. The bed sheets were white. The chairs for guest were white. The machines were white. Almost EVERYTHING was WHITE!!

On the right side of the woman's bed was a small wooden table with two drawers. On top of the table, was a white machine that was currently turned off. On the left side of the bed, was another table but instead of being wooden, it was made of glass. The table had five bundles of flowers in five white vases. There were a few letters that were given to her from her friends and students surrounding the vases. Because of all these things, the table was totally filled and had no space for anything that was considered medium and big. One could hear the sound of many raindrops splashing against the window as if it was just right beside you. It was raining hard.

The sound of the little drops of water hitting the window like million of bullets was starting to become a rhythm to the woman who was beginning to fall asleep from reading the first page of the "boring" book. Just as her head was about lunge downwards from lack of consciousness, she felt a presence appear out of no where in front of her bed. Without looking at the person, she instinctively reached for her kunai behind her but found nothing. She had forgotten that she was not in her ANBU uniforms, but in a dull white gown that she had to wear while in the hospital. She looked to see who was the person who had sneaked into her room without she being able to sense them before they entered the room, and saw that it was actually a tall blonde man with blonde spiky hair. She immediately relaxed and sighed.

"Minato-kun, you scared me for a while! Don't you ever do that to me again while I am in the hospital!! Geez, for a moment, I thought I was being attacked. Anyways, what are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be at work right now?" asked the red haired woman.

"Ah, gomen, Kushina-chan! I promise I won't do that again when coming here. And, you know what I am doing here and you know that_ I am _doing my work!" replied the man as he scratched the back of his head with his left hand and wide grin on his face.

Smiling, Kushina placed her book on top of the white machine, and turned to her husband again.

"Well, my beloved Yondaime, you shouldn't be skipping work by using your bunshins to do the job just so you could visit me!" said the red haired woman as she rubbed her bulging belly.

Minato snorted and then, walked toward the side of the bed and sat on it. He bent down and rested his ears on top of Kushina's belly as he attempted to hear his future son's heartbeats. Kushina could only blush everytime Minato did that when he visited. It also made her happy whenever she saw the smile on her husband's handsome face.

Even though it was raining hard, Minato could hear the little heartbeats from his wife's tummy clearly as if he was actually hearing it directly from the baby. As a matter of fact, the heartbeats were the only thing Konoha's Yondaime could hear at the moment. He was beginning to picture himself with his wife and son trying to play Ninja Tag with him.

Standing back up, he saw a pink blush appear in Kushina's face. Seeing this, Minato let out a laugh. As soon as the blush was there, it was gone and replaced by a cold glare from Kushina. Minato had stopped laughing and hiding behind one of the white chairs for guests. This time, it was Kushina's turn to laugh.

"Wow! I can't believe that Konoha's strongest shinobi is actually hiding behind a chair from me! Hahahaha!!" exclaimed Kushina while Minato was just looking at her with a look that meant, "O-kay?"

This earned Minato another glared from the love of his life, but this time, as not to ashamed himself, he stayed where he was, standing up proudly.

Kushina giggled at the childish Hokage in front of her. '_That's one of the billions of reasons why I love him!_'

Minato did not notice her giggling, and was thinking about something at the time. '_I _

_wonder how our son would look like when he is borned…_'

"Kushina-chan. What do you think our son will look like when he is borned?" asked Minato wanting to hear what his wife would say.

Kushina looked at him with a confused look and asked, "How do you it is going to be a boy and not a girl, Minato-kun?"

Minato suddenly realized that he hadn't told his wife about his bet with Tsunade.

"Oh, hehe, well you see, Tsunade-baachan and I were talking about our future son and then, we just continued talking until we reached to the part about the baby's gender. We decided to make a bet on the gender. Actually, it was her idea but I still accepted, but…oh well, on with the story. She bet that it was going to be a girl and seeing that she bet it was a girl, I bet that it was going to be a boy! You see, Tsunade-baachan tends to always lose a every bet she is in. So, I am sure that is going to be a boy!!" explained Minato with his wide smile again.

Kushina only looked at her husband dumbfounded by what he just said.

"MINATO-KUN, YOU CAN'T JUST TELL WHETHER IT IS A BOY OR A GIRL JUST BECAUSE TSUNADE-SAMA BET THAT IT WAS GOING TO BE A GIRL!! SO WHAT THE HELL DID YOU BET!!?" scolded the red haired woman at the top of her lungs while pointing an accusing finger at her husband.

"I...I…b-betted…on m-" stuttered the poor Yondaime filled with fear but was interrupted.

"HURRY UP AND ANSWER!!!!" demanded a VERY angry Kushina.

"Ibettedonmytwentyearsoldgamabank!!" replied the horrified blonde as fast as he could.

"WHAT THE HELL!!? WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO IF YOU LOSE!!?" demanded rather than asked the red haired kunoichi.

Minato body stiffened as no answer came out of his mouth. Nothing but a loud gulp. He could feel the killing intent radiating from his wife. He took a step back. Then, another one. And just when he was about to step back a third time, Kushina had already launched three water-made kunai toward him. Not being able to dodge it since it was too late, he decided to block it. He gathered a handful of chakra in his palms in matter of seconds and expanded it to block the kunais as he raised his arm. The kunais hit the chakra barrier and turned back to water after making contact with the wrong target.

"Hmmph! I am not done yet!" yelled Kushina as she began to form some hand seals only to be stopped halfway by a smooth hand that belonged to Minato. She looked up at his crystal blue eyes and saw a worried look in his eyes. She wondered why he was so worried at first, but then, she suddenly realized that she forgot that she was pregnant!

"Kushina-chan, please try not to use too much chakra since you are pregnant. I don't want you to be harmed in any way because of me. Just, please, try not to use too much chakra…" said Minato in a calm yet worried voice.

Kushina anger was gone already the moment she looked into those eyes that showed how much he cared for her. She merely nodded before apologizing for what she did. Minato just laughed and said it was actually his fault for starting the bet anyways. The two kept talking to each other for the past thirty minutes when all of a sudden, Minato felt his bunshin's memories come to him.

"Well, seems like Kakashi-kun is waiting for me at the office. I will come by later if I can. So bye-bye, Kushina-chan!!" and with that, the blonde Hokage disappeared after having kissed his wife good-bye.

**Hokage's Office**

Kakashi had just entered the Hokage's office to report his mission as success. He saw a blonde man sitting holding a pen on one hand and a sheet of paper on the other hand.

"How may I help you, Kakashi?" Minato's clone asked with a smile.

Kakashi nodded, and presented a scroll with the letter '**A**' on it. "I am here to report my mission as a success, Yondaime-sama."

"Ah, I see…Arigato, Kakashi!" the clone said as he took the scroll from Kakashi.

Kakashi nodded again before saying, "…Yondaime-sama, there's something urgent that you must know…"

Minato's clone looked at Kakashi and nodded as it disappeared in a puff of smoke. Kakashi was surprised that he was talking to a bunshin the whole time and didn't realize it. '_I thought sensei was going to do something like this sooner or later…_' Kakashi sighed and shook his head. About ten seconds later, Minato had appeared in front of his desk by using his Hiraishin no Jutsu.

"Hello, Kakashi! So, what is it that you needed to tell me?" Minato asked.

Kakashi did not answer and just brought his slanted hiteate to a proper position, revealing his best friend's Sharingan. He looked around the room to see if there was anything spying on them. After checking twice, he put his hiteate back down, and withdrew six explosive tag-looking papers but had different handwritings written on them. Kakashi pasted one on the floor, then, on the ceiling, and the other four in: back, front, left, right. Silently, he created a faint chakra string tied to all six tags and pumped some chakra to them. The handwritings began to glow light blue as a chakra barrier appeared from the tags and spread around the room. After the barrier was complete, it began to expand and merge with the walls, floor, and ceiling. Finally, Kakashi stopped inserting his chakra into the tags and looked at his old sensei.

Minato stared at Kakashi questioningly since he knew that Kakashi had just made a barrier that will prevent anyone outside of his office to hear what Kakashi was about to tell him for thiry minutes.

"Yondaime-sama, while I was on my mission to hunt down the spy for the Earth Country, I heard some interesting rumors from the villagers living there…" Kakashi stated.

Minato nodded, "Please go on."

"Well, it seems that they were talking about a new secret weapon that was found by the Tsuchikage. Hearing this, I decided to confirm if it was true or not, so I decided to spy on the Tsuchikage in one of his meetings, but I had to wait for two days for the meeting to start. After waiting two days, my team and I went inside the building where the meeting was to be held easily since most of their guards where either guarding the gates of their village or in an underground training program raised by the Tsuchikage and his best nins. What they were discussing in the meeting was actually really unexpected…" said the silver haired Jounin and ended, "Bijuus."

Minato was shocked at hearing this, and clenched his fist. Kakashi was looking at his old sensei struggle in his thoughts and was about to tell him not to worry, but Minato asked him first.

"Which bijuu do they have and also, how did they find out about them!?"

Kakashi was quiet for a while before saying, "Forgive me, Yondaime-sama, but I do not know the answers for both of the questions."

Kakashi felt guilty and upset for not knowing the answers and looked down at the floor. This did not go unnoticed by Minato.

"Don't blame yourself Kakashi! You already did great by just finding out this important piece of information. Thanks to you, now, I will know what we are facing and will be getting ready for it!" said the Yondaime giving one of his cocky grins.

Kakashi nodded, and asked if he could be dismissed now.

"You may be dismissed now Kakashi and excellent job!" congratulated Minato as a thought suddenly occurred to him!

"Wait, Kakashi! How many people know this piece of information?" asked Minato.

Kakashi stopped and turned his back to the door. "I believe it is just the Tsuchikage, his councilors, my team, you, and I."

Minato thought about it and finally nodded. "Arigato, Kakashi! You may leave now."

Kakashi bowed and left the room. The barrier will still go on for another five minutes.

Seeing Kakashi leave and close the door behind him, Minato took out an empty scroll from one of his drawers and began writing a message on it.

After finishing the letter, he summoned a small orange toad and told it to give it to a certain person. The toad understood, and Minato tied the scroll to its petty little back. With a mighty leap, the young toad had jumped out of the window and hopped to its destination. _'I hope he gets the message as fast as possible…'_.

'_Well! Now, there's only one thing to do at the moment!_' Minato had informed one of the ANBU guards the stood outside of his office to send for the remaining ANBU that weren't on duty. The ANBU replied with a "Hai!" and puffed away!

**Hospital of Konohagakure**

A few minutes after Minato had left to see Kakashi, Kushina had decided to resume her reading on the book, "Learning To Be A Good Mother". She was in the beginning of the second page when someone had knocked on the door.

Kushina looked up from her book and smiled knowing who was going to come in.

"Kushina-san, are you awake? Could we come in?" asked a soft gentle voice from the other side of the door.

"Hello, Mikoto-san! Fugaku-sama! Itachi- chan!" she greeted.

The door opened and standing there were none other than Mikoto, her husband, and her son, Itachi. Mikoto came in looking surprised at how she knew it was them. She was carrying a bundle of many colorful flowers with one hand while with the other hand, she was holding Itachi's hand. Fugaku was carrying a sleeping baby Sasuke with both of his hands.

"Good morning, Aunty Kushina!" Itachi let go of his Mikoto's hand and ran to hug Kushina.

"Good morning, Itachi-chan!" Kushina greeted back and smiled gently as she hugged Itachi back.

"Have you been a good boy lately, Itachi-chan?" asked Kushina warmly.

Itachi nodded, "Yeah! I am even the best in the academy and graduating this year!!"

"Wow! Itachi-chan! You are so smart and strong! I bet you are going to grow up to be one of the strongest ninjas Konoha has! And also a great leader for the Uchiha clan!" Kushina told him.

Hearing this, made Fugaku smile. He knew Itachi was going to become a strong shinobi when he grew up.

Mikoto walked to Kushina's left and placed the flowers on a new vase that she brought. She sat on the chair beside the red-haired woman's bed and asked, "Kushina-san, how are you doing? Is everything alright?"

Kushina turned to Mikoto. "I am doing fine, Mikoto and yeah, everything is fine."

Fugaku walked toward where his wife was and sat on the chair beside her. Itachi saw both of his parents and brother sit decided to sit down as well, but he saw that there were no more chairs so he decided to sit at the end of the white bed making sure not to sit on Kushina's leg.

Seeing that Kushina had finished answering, Fugaku took the chance to ask where his best friend was.

"Kushina-san, has Minato passed by"

"Yep! He was here a few minutes before you guys entered. I believe he is currently talking to Kakashi-kun or if he is done, then, he is probably eating at old man Teuchi's place," replied Kushina, "How is Sasuke-chan?"

Fugaku looked at the little baby in his arms and smiled. "He is doing fine, but sometimes it is bothersome how he wakes up in the middle of the night and I have to make him sleep again.." Kushina looked at him suspiciously. "Oh! With not Sharingan of course! Do you really think I would do something like that?!" Fugaku was starting to lose his cool, which was Kushina's main goal. Mikoto had never thought of that and stared at Fugaku. '_That might explain why Sasuke's stops crying so fast sometimes…hmm…_' Kushina began laughing when she saw Mikoto staring at her husband. Mikoto kept staring at Fugaku while Fugaku was sweating bullets and gulping. Itachi looked at the three adults and was confused at what was going on.

"Aunty Kushina, why are you laughing and why is mother giving that weird look to father and why is father sweating so much?" asked Itachi like an innocent little boy who was totally lost, which he actually was.

Kushina had settled down and calmed down to explain the situation to Itachi. "Itachi, it is something about your father making your little brother sleep by doing something he shouldn't do, and your mom has finally caught him."

Itachi was still a little confused but just shrugged it off and looked at his mom and dad.

**Hokage's Office**

In front of the Hokage's desk, now stood a total of twenty ANBU squads waiting to be told what their mission was. The blonde Yondaime was currently pacing left and right in front of them in deep thoughts. '_Shit! How the hell did the Tsuchikage find out about Bijuus!? If actually has one of them, we will seriously be in trouble! Damn!_'

Finally, Minato stopped abrupt and sighed.

"Forgive me for making you guys wait. Also forgive me for intruding your break time but this is an emergency mission for all of you!" said Minato and the twenty ANBU squadrons nodded as a sign of understanding the situation. They had never seen their Yondaime so agitated before and knew that whatever was bothering him was definitely going to be not good.

"The following squads that I am going to mention are to guard the borders of Konoha along with the squads that are already patrolling…" Minato gave a sighed and continued, "Squad 2, Squad 3, Squad 5, Squad 6, Squad 7, Squad 10, Squad 13, Squad 15, Squad 16, Squad 19, Squad 25, Squad 28, and Squad 32."

The listed squads were shocked to hear that they might have to fight a bijuu before they nodded, and left the building each in a different direction while jumping from roof to roof at high-speed. The remaining eight ANBU squads were also stunned to hear of the possibility of fighting a bijuu as well!

"The rest of you guys are to go to the Earth Country and spy on the Tsuchikage until two days before their attack begins. If they are just going to send the bijuu here, then, return to Konoha a week prior the attack. If they don't mention when, then, just gather as much information as you can and head back to Konoha instantly!! Good luck and make sure to stay alive! Dismissed!" commanded Minato as all eight of the ANBU squads left his office back to their home to pack up for their mission.

The Yondaime gave out a sigh and left his office with another bunshin to do his job while he went to eat in his favorite restaurant, Ichiraku's Ramen Bar!

**Hospital of Konohagakure**

The two grown-up Uchiha were talking with Kushina about her past and how life was back there in Whirpool Country. Itachi had fallen asleep on Kushina's bed with the constant talking between the adults. He was still sitting on the chair but his arms were on the bed with his head resting on top of them as pillow. Sasuke was, of course, still asleep.

Their conversation was going on peacefully until a small orange toad jumped in through the window and landed in front of Fugaku's lap.

"Hmm? What is this?" Fugaku looked at the toad that had just turned around to let Fugaku get a clearer view of the scroll tied to its back. Fugaku undid the knot and took the scroll. The toad hopped down to the floor and disappeared leaving puffs of smoke in the room after Fugaku took the scroll.

The Uchiha clan leader read the letter and was shocked at what it meant!

"_Hello Fugaku!_

_I hope you are not busy! I was wondering if you could come and have lunch with me in Ichiraku's. I have something to tell you there. Well, hope you come! I will be waiting! Bijuu attack is the topic…_

_Your friend,_

_Namikaze Minato_

_P.S: After having read this, please burn it!_"

He read it four times to confirm if it was what it truly meant. Finally, he stood up and with one hand, he burned the message with his fire element chakra. He threw the ashes in the trashcan at the corner of the room.

"Gomen Kushina, but Minato had just invited me for lunch, so I will be leaving. Mikoto, I might not be home till two o'clock. See you all later!" And with that, Fugaku jumped out of the window and headed straight to Ichiraku's.

Kushina and Mikoto were both blinking at what just happened. "Uhh…what just happened?" asked Kushina. Mikoto was about to reply, but Fugaku came in again still holding a baby Sasuke.

"Hehe…Gomen Mikoto, forgot that I still had Sasuke in my arms. Here," said the Uchiha clan leader as he handed Sasuke to Mikoto and left again.

Mikoto and Kushina were both giggling. "He has gotten so used to carrying Sasuke around…It is so cute!" said Mikoto as she continued giggling with Kushina.

AN: Ahh…finally done with chapter one! Well, I know I am not really that good at writing fanfics since it is my first try. Anyways, I was going to make this chapter longer since it was going to be the introduction, but oh well, screw it. Also, to those who don't know what bijuu are, bijuus are Tailed-Beast. For example: Kyubi, Shukaku, and Nibi are all bijuus. (Hehe…sorry, I am not good at explanations…) I do not seek reviews but what I really want is for you guys to point out my mistakes and if able, please give me tips on how to improve. Thank you! 


	2. Chapter 2

An Undeniable Destiny

Chapter 2 – The Exiled Shinobi is Here…!!

AN: ...I don't know what to say to you guys...WAHH!! I AM REALLY SORRY FOR NOT CONTINUING THE FANFIC FOR A WHOLE YEAR!! TT!! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I HAD DECIDED TO FOCUS ON MY STUDY AND FORGET ABOUT FANFICS DURING THE SCHOOL YEAR!...Okay, thats my explanation, thank you. Here's Chapter 2. gulps

Disclaimer: I do not own Masashi Kishimoto's characters. (Before I said I would probably be the happiest guy in the universe...I changed my mind. I would just be a VERY happy boy that will change most of the plot of Naruto...) Once again, I DO NOT OWN ANY OF MANGA-KA MASASHI KISHIMOTO'S CHARACTERS IN NARUTO!!

* * *

**Southern Border of the Fire Country**

_"Team I's Captain Yagasaki REPORTING! Suspicious group of five SPOTTED! I can't see their faces, but they have been standing in front of the border line for 3 minutes already. I am going to check who they are. Team I be on guard!" _Yagasaki Ichikaza put his walkie talkie away, and jumped off the tree silently. "Henge!" The captain had transformed into an old man holding a travelling stick, and began walking toward the five strangers with robes.

"E-Excuse m-me...Do you know the way to the Hidden Village of the Leave? This poor old man is lost.." said Yagasaki while acting very tired and nervous. None of them had replied nor moved an inch. "Excuse me, I a-" continued Yagasaki, this time, reaching for one of their arms. SWISH! The person whose arm he was about to grab had tried to cut his arm off, luckily, Yagasaki had made it in time, and dodged it, but his identity had been discovered!

"Damn! I missed him! Oh well, I see..so nowadays Konoha's ANBU Captains lower themselves to transform into old man to greet their enemies?! HAHA!!" laughed the guy whom had attacked Yagasaki.

"TEAM I, TEAM H, AND TEAM R MEET AT SOUTHEAST OF AREA 52! ENEMY ALERT! THIS GUYS ARE NO EASY SHITS JUDGING FROM THE GUY'S ATTACK JUST NOW!" Yagasaki took out both of his katana, and got into a battle form.

"Madara, there are a total of 11 of them coming here, and they all seem to be about Jounin level!" said another of the five robbed figure. Hearing the name "Madara" had shocked Yagasaki! Uchiha Madara was the founder of the Uchiha Clan at the time of the Shodaime! How could he still be alive, and if he was, they were in trouble!

Yagasaki kept quiet, and waited for any of them to move. A gust of wind passed by them. Still none of them had moved.

"Okay, fun time starts now...since you guys have just killed 4 of them already..."said one of the robed strangers before four of the other robed people fell to the ground with blood spilling out of their bodies. They had been cut. The last robed person standing took off his robe, and charged at Yagasaki. Shocked at the speed of the person, Yagasaki couldn't block the attack, and had gotten stabbed on the right side of his chest! "What the...it can't be...Ma..Ma...Madara..." Yagasaki had fallen unconcious.

"If you guys still want to play, come out...I don't like hide and seek games..."said Madara with a stoic face. No movement. "Fine I will go to you guys..." SWOOSH! Madara had dodged a kunai from behind him deftly, and jumped into the air.

His hands had become a blur for a few seconds before shooting ten fireballs in a straight line to his left. Incredibly, 6 of the fireballs had hit their target while 4 of them had missed.

"Seven down, four to go..."

**Ichiraku's Ramen Stand**

**"**...Minato, what are you planning to do now?" asked a black haired man as he ate drank some tea, "What are you planning to do about the bijuus if Madara actually comes?"

Minato, who was eating his twelve bowl of ramen, just kept on eating with a happy expression. Fugaku looked at him in disbelieve. "MINATO!!"

"WAAAHHH!!" SPLASH!! Minato had fallen off of his chair with the whole bowl of ramen spilled on his face. Ichiraku who had been preparing Minato's thirteenth, fourteenth, and fifteenth bowl had turned around to look at what had happen, and laughed before resuming his work.

"Geez, Fugaku, what's your problem?" Minato took the ramen noodles that had fallen on his shirt, and happily ate them, "never waste such delicious gift from the gods!"

Fugaku looked away in embarrassment. "Don't worry Fugaku, I have everything planned out already. If Madara summons some bijuu, or if he comes to fight us, then, we will just kick his ass!" said Minato casually while grinning.

Fugaku gave Minato with a 'what the fuck?!' look, and sighed. Smirking, Fugaku asked, "How do you plan on stopping a Bijuu?"

Minato just smiled at him while sweatdrops began to form and drop from his head. Fugaku sighed again.

"Nevermind, let's just wait until you finish eating and then pay for the b-" Fugaku had turned to the side only to find a note from Minato saying 'THANKS FOR THE MEALS!'. "AARRGGHH!! THAT BASTARD!! I AM GOING TO KILL HIM!!"

Just as he was going out, Ichiraku steps in front of him, and sticks his palm out with an evil smile, "4338 yen, Fugaku-san!"

_'Now, I am going to make sure to kill you in slow and excruciating way, Minato...' _Fugaku reached for his wallet in his Jounin jacket, but it was no where to be found. 'Shit...'

Ichiraku stared at him. "Fugaku, don't tell me you..." Fugaku laughed nervously, and began running away! "SUMIMASEN ICHIRAKU-SAN!! I AM GOING TO PAY YOU BACK SOME OTHER TIME!!"

**Southern Border of the Fire Country**

"DAMN YOU MADARA!!" shouted the last ANBU standing as she tried to slash Madara with her water-made sword, "I WILL KILL YOU RIGHT NOW!! I WON'T LET YOU COME BACK TO RUIN THE SENJU AND UCHIHA CLAN TREATY!!"

The Uchiha exile frowned in disgusts, and appeared in front of the woman, looking her straight in the eye. The woman's body went limp, and fell down on the ground. Madara smirked, and stabbed through her back with bottom of his parasol...

Four robed figure appeared from underground. There blood-covered bunshins puffed away. They were taking in what had just happened. These people were Tokubetsu Jounins from the Hidden Village of Rocks. They had never really thought that the rumored Uchiha Madara was this strong. Their Tsuchikage had told them that with their great chakra control skill, they were to assists Madara

"Let's go." said Madara as he put his cloak back on.

AN: Sorry again for not posting this until now...Anyways, I promised that I will update more from now on! Also sorry for the short chapter, but I find it better since it won't make you guys wait much! Oh! And another thing! Some of the things that I had planned for this fanfic last year turned out to be true! OO For example, I thought that Itachi was good, and that he was a spy for Konoha...but oh well..Sorry again...TT I can't wait till we get to Naruto's time!! BTW tell me if it is too bloody...


End file.
